


Midna's Magic

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Furry, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: After Hyrule is saved, but ignoring the part of the game where Midna turned back into a princess and left for no reason, our heroes are relaxing together during peaceful times.Midna finds this incredibly boring.Using some of her magic, the impish imp turns Link into a bigger, anthro version of his Twilight Wolf self.  Fun ensues.





	Midna's Magic

It was a nice quiet day in Hyrule. The birds were singing, the sun was shining high in the sky, and Midna _hated_ it. The Imp sat on her adventurer's shoulder, audibly sighing every few seconds until he finally gave her attention. Link's hand softly touched the imp's knee, one of his fingers brushing against her thigh in a manner that caught her attention quickly. She looked down at him, and he arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm not gonna talk unless you ask me what's wrong," she said with a smirk. Link shrugged and continued walking in silence, causing the imp to let out a frustrated groan.

"Okay, fine," she started, leaning back until she was practically lying against his head, "I'm bored. I wanna do something fun. Something... naughty," she admitted with a giggly grin. Link arched an eyebrow again and their eyes met, causing him to turn red as he realized what kind of look was on her face. Midna rubbed her thighs together on Link's shoulder, gently stroking the man's face with one of her tiny hands.

"C'mon, hero, let's do something bad. Real bad." Link found the sky suddenly very interesting and focused on it as he walked, drawing another groan from Midna. She wasn't ready to give up though, and hopped off his shoulder to swirl into the air above him with a cute little pirouette. Link gasped as Midna 'sat' above him, her legs lazily tucked to the side as if she were lounging on a couch. Her shapely little butt was front and center from his point of view, and the hero quickly inspected a very interesting rock on the ground.

"Come oooon," she whined, her voice practically dripping with mischief, "Don't you wanna have some fun for once? Killing monsters is nice, but why stop there when we could break something or scare some people?"

Link remained quiet and kept walking, and they passed through the wooden gates of his hometown and into the village proper. Midna floated over onto her stomach mid-air, tapping a finger to her chin as she continued traveling at the same speed as her boring companion. A mischievous grin spread on her face as she had an idea.

"Hey Hero, everybody knows you're the wolf already, right?" Link looked up to her with a quizzical expression. He didn't like the way she was smiling at him.

"Well why don't we change it up a bit? I can make you look even more fearsome in that form, just let me use my magic." Link put up his hand to gesture for her to stop, but the Imp was already giggling as her accursed power flowed through her body. The massive orange hair-hand exploded out of her helmet's confines and reached for the hero, who let out a truly dorky yelp as it engulfed him.

Link's muffled shouts could be heard from within as Midna hummed to herself, moving her fingers around as if manipulating puppets.

"Hmm, no, let's change that," she mumbled to herself, letting out little hums and sighs as she morphed and manipulated his form. She cocked her head to the side, grinning.

"That's the one," she chirped, sitting up in the air as she snapped her fingers. Her hair whipped back into place, and a billowing cloud of steam and smoke obscured her work for a few moments. A fanged grin spread across the imp's face as she waited to see her completed work.

"Ah, this one's gonna be REALLY scary! You should be bigger and meaner and nastier, and we'll go into town and wreck up the place! Let's show these people how to have some fun, Midna sty- wha?" Midna's jaw dropped as the smoke cleared, a massive figure beginning to reveal itself. She could hear Link coughing, his voice deeper and obscured by something. Link stepped forward in his new, twisted wolf form, a towering beast of muscle and black fur bearing the runic symbols of his curse. He hulked over the little imp, fangs bared and ears pinned back as he coughed what must have been ounces of dust out of his canine maw.

"S-something... went wrong... I think?" Midna stammered, her eyes wandering all over this new Link's rippling, powerful form. She could do this? This was amazing, she thought, as her gaze went from his muscular black-furred chest to his two powerful legs, and then to the massive shape between them.

"Oh, sweet triforce," she murmured, her big cute eyes widening considerably as she beheld that new form in particular. Link brushed himself off and looked down at his new form, shaking his legs out and generally looking like a huge dork despite his impressive, monstrous new form.

"Well, you certainly are bigger now," Midna cooed with a smirk. Link looked at her with an expression that just said "awoo?". She giggled and pointed a clawed finger at his crotch, and the hero looked down. If his face hadn't been covered in dark black-and-silver fur, he would've turned completely red. Link shouted, which came out more like a bark than a voice, and reached down with his two massive paws to cover up the nudity of his new form. Midna giggled and twirled around excitedly, inspecting every inch of his body.

"Goodness, I had no idea you could get so handsome! Usually you look like such a dweeb..." Link snatched her out of the air and was just about to give her a playful noogie when he heard voices nearby. Midna poked him in the arm and pointed to a group of figures approaching from the lake path, probably some of the villagers getting back from a fishing trip.

"Remember, Hero: They can't see me, but they sure can see you."

Link yelped and hoofed it, bounding off into the trees and into the safe shadows of the underbrush. He ducked behind a gigantic tree for good measure, his furred chest heaving with deep breaths. He didn't even notice the mischievous little Imp floating right up to his crotch, inspecting his new package with what could only be described as an unnecessary amount of interest. He did notice, however, when Midna's soft little hands began to admire and massage his heavy sack.

"They're so big and full," she cooed, "I can't wait to see how big the main course is."

Link stopped short and held his breath, looking down at her with wide eyes as his claws dug into the treetrunk against his back. He finally had to speak up, but all that came out was a soft whimper. Midna cackled and looked up at him, a big grin on her face.  
"Aw, what's the matter Hero? Can't handle a little naughty fun just cause we might get caught?"

It was true, Link realized with a panic, as he tilted his head around the massive tree he was leaning back against. There were people easily within 30 yards, busily going about their days in the village. A cute, young woman was picking berries at the edge of the trees, and if she decided to look deeper in the forest, she would certainly find them.

"Oooh, looks like that got your attention!" Link looked back down to see his own cock slowly sliding free of the furred sheathe above his sack. It was... impressive to say the least. Midna grasped it with both hands and planted a big, wet kiss on the head, gaining a cute whimper for her efforts. She placed several more sloppy kisses on the massive cock, stroking it with both hands but unable to get very far as it was easily the length of her body. She put a finger to her chin, taking in deep heavy breaths of the wolf's thick musky arousal as she thought.

"Hmm, I'm too small for this. But it'd be rude not to finish you off, Hero... I know!"

The imp's magical hair-hand grew forth again, wrapping around the wolf's rapidly-hardening cock as it sprang to life. Link gasped, his tongue hanging out as she started to slowly tease his cock to attention. She floated up to face-level and watched, smirking, as the cock grew to its full and massive size. She hovered there for a few moments, massaging his cock and building up his frustration to new heights. Link was always easily flustered, but now he was struck completely still as she worked her magic.  
Midna set a new level for smugness with the grin on her face as she slowly stroked the wolf's cock, tittering to herself as she floated there. Her long, glowing arm did the dirty work for her, giving her plenty of time to watch the adventurer's rougher, more-carnal body and instincts at work. His face, his shivering hips, the way he shut his mouth tight but bared his teeth with every noise. She hovered very near to his face, watching intently and switching between his expressions and his body. Her magic hand picked up the pace, and Midna delighted in watching the wolf react to the increased pleasure. The hero began to huff and pant, his tongue lolling out like a dog's. The imp grinned ear-to-ear, her pointy fangs showing completely.

"Looks like you're getting close," she murmured, her teasing voice appearing deep in his mind as well as tantalizing his furry ears. Link took a deep breath and sighed, a soft growl trembling out alongside it. The scent of something sweet, musky and intoxicating filled his sensitive nostrils and Link's eyes snapped open to find Midna floating there in front of his face, legs spread wide open. Her dripping pussy was right there, inches from his maw, and with both her physical hands free the imp was going to town on herself as her magical hand continued stroking away. The imp was letting out soft, quick moans as she eagerly fingered her own pussy right in his face, her eyes plastered to his and refusing to break contact.

"You like it?" she uttered, her voice half-whispered as the sensations of toying with her clit and finger-fucking herself got the better of her. The wolf nodded and his tongue began to hang out again, inches from her dripping pussy. But she didn't want his tongue, she wanted his cock. And as Midna desperately fucked herself, her little imp hips thrusting along to the rhythmic sensations, she could only fantasize about it as she got closer and closer to cumming. And speaking of, she thought...  
"Let it all out, Hero," she murmured.

Link gave a deep, guttural howl as he came. It shook the leaves of the trees and, with his keen canine ears, the adventurer could hear the sounds of worry and surprise coming from the residents of the village behind him. But he didn't care, for once, as his fat wolf cock twitched and bounced in the imp's hand, shooting thick rivets of cum all over the forest floor. He felt the bark of the tree behind him creak and groan in protest as it began to snap beneath his claws. The wolf's furred hips bucked wildly, and it quickly became evident to the Imp that he was fucking the ever-loving life out of her magical hand. The thought of how he might do that to her some day spurred on something bright and fiery inside Midna, and she began to fuck herself faster and harder as she listened to his feral noises. The growls got her at last; his deep, rumbling noises of pure carnal pleasure were like music to her little ears, and Midna could no longer hold back as she joined him in ecstasy.

Clean-up in the forest was easy, at least. With Midna snoozing quietly on his shoulder, Link stepped over the brush and back into the village to find everybody whispering and looking off into the trees with caution. He was back to his old self, tunic and all, but with a particular pep in his step after that stress relief. One of the villagers, a young girl he was friends with, came up to him looking nervous.

"L-Link, we heard a monster in the forest. Is everything okay?" Link just reached down and ruffled her hair, smiling and nodding. The girl let out a relieved sigh and smiled back before heading off to spread the good news to everybody. Link resumed his earlier walk, but looked around to make sure nobody was watching for a brief moment. He reached up and gently rubbed Midna's head, and she curled up fast asleep.


End file.
